Published British patent application 2,203,946 discloses a transport incubator wherein the energy is stored in a latent heat store containing molten wax. The heat released as the wax becomes rigid brings liquid from low-boiling fluorinated hydrocarbons to boiling which, in turn, releases the heat to the air in the incubator interior in a heat exchanger mounted in the incubator interior space.
Disadvantages associated with this known incubator are: the high weight and large constructive volume of the latent heat store and the heat exchanger as well as the necessity of using environmentally unfriendly fluorinated hydrocarbons. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the latent heat store must be continuously heated if it is to be available for use on demand and requires a complex heat insulation.